The present disclosure relates to a piezoelectric actuator using a piezoelectric element.
Recently, mobile communications terminal functions have been diversified. Therefore, various sensors and actuators have been mounted in mobile communications terminals. As an example of such a sensor, an angular velocity sensor using a piezoelectric element is provided.
Meanwhile, sizes of the sensor and the actuator have decreased in accordance with the multifunctionalization and thinning of mobile communications terminals. However, in this case, since a size or an area of the piezoelectric element may be decreased, sensitivity of the sensor and driving force of the actuator may be decreased. Therefore, there is a need to develop an actuator having a structure that does not decrease the sensitivity of the sensor and the driving force of the actuator.
For reference, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a piezoelectric actuator according to the related art.